


Especulações

by Odd_Ellie



Series: Presentes de Natal 2018 [6]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: “...eu tenho 90% de certeza que ela tem sangue de veela, ninguém parece assim tão perfeito sem ajuda mágica"





	Especulações

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic presente de Natal para Coruja Laranja - Hogwarts AU - Chidi e Eleanor amizade, Eleanor/Tahani romance

Eleanor era para a surpresa de Chidi uma boa amiga e uma parceira de estudos razoável. Eles tinham sido colocados como dupla para um projeto de defesa contra as artes das trevas por Michael alguns meses antes, e apesar de um começo um tanto turbulento eles acabaram ficando amigos. Ele a ajudava com algumas matérias que ela tinha dificuldade, ela o ajudava a ver coisas de maneiras que ele não tinha considerado previamente.

Mas aí haviam os dias de Tahani. Eles aconteciam sem qualquer aviso, a outra aluna da sonserina podia nem estar por perto e ela era tudo que Eleanor falava a respeito.

Inicialmente ele considerou que talvez houvesse algum problema com relação a preconceito entre as duas, afinal Tahani era de uma casa nobre puro sangue enquanto Eleanor era nascida trouxa. Mas logo ficou claro que aquele não era o caso, Tahani podia ser um tanto pomposa mas em geral uma boa pessoa, e sem os preconceitos associados a casa que ela e Eleanor faziam parte.

Então outra hipótese para explicar o comportamento de Eleanor começou a se formar na sua cabeça. Uma que na conversa daquele dia parecia se confirmar cada vez mais conforme mais palavras saíam da boca de Eleanor.

“...eu tenho 90% de certeza que ela tem sangue de veela, ninguém parece assim tão perfeito sem ajuda mágica” Eleanor disse.

“Hum Eleanor eu acho que tem uma árvore bem detalhada da casa Al-Jamil e se eles tivessem algum antepassado que fosse uma veela pessoas saberiam”

“Oh Chidi você é tão ingênuo. Obviamente alguns Al-Jamils pularam a cerca. E portanto Tahani acabou sendo do jeito que ela é”

“E daí se eles fizeram, isso não afeta você”

“É claro que afeta, sou eu que tenho que dormir no mesmo dormitório que ela, comer na mesma mesa que ela, ter aulas com ela e o tempo todo ser exposta a irritante perfeição dela”

Ele realmente não queria fazer aquilo, ele desejava que Eleanor percebesse por si mesma. Mas pelo jeito isso não ia acontecer, então ele disse :

“Eleanor alguma vez você considerou que talvez você não odeie a Tahani ?”

“É claro que eu odeio ela, toda vez que a gente conversa eu fico horas depois ainda pensando em como eu odeio ela”

“Você está falando meia hora sobre o quão bonita ela é”

“Como ela é irritantemente bonita, tem uma diferença”

“Você tem certeza que tem ?”

“Sim”

“Eu só quero que você saiba que você pode falar comigo sobre ela sem esse tom maldoso, na verdade me faria mais confortável”

“Tchau Chidi” ela disse e se levantou da mesa da biblioteca.

“Vamos Eleanor volte”

“Não. Eu estou brava demais pra continuar falando com você agora”

No próximo dia ela o estava esperando na entrada da sala comunal da lufa-lufa com uma sacola cheia de sapos de chocolate que ela ofereceu pra ele para dividir.

“Você está errado sobre o negócio da Tahani” ela disse dessa vez mais calma.

“Certo, minhas desculpas” ele disse não particularmente convencido mas feliz pela discussão entre eles não ter se alongado.

E nas semanas que seguiram ele resolveu não mencionar Tahani ou comentar sobre as vezes que ele notou o nome de Tahani escrito nas margens do caderno de Eleanor. E a vida continuou até que um dia Eleanor subitamente disse :

“Ela provavelmente é parte gigante, ninguém é tão alta assim naturalmente”

“Qual é o problema em ser parte gigante ?”

“Nenhum, na verdade se esse for o caso é uma benção porque aquelas pernas longas caem bem nela”

“Oh”

“Não faça essa cara de convencido Chidi, me faz querer te socar”


End file.
